The Vader Family
by G-POW
Summary: It was a storyline straight out of those cheesy holo-dramas my master liked to watch, full of plots and sub-plots and startling revelations of evil twins. But life isn't a bad drama with terrible actors. Meet my evil twin, Chad. Featuring Chad Vader.
1. Chapter 1: Doppelganger

**The Vader Family**

* * *

**Summary: Five years after the fall of the Republic which gave way to the rise of the Galactic Empire, Darth Vader is faced with an unusual dilemma: his long lost brother. Will he be able to cope with this clumsy, awkward version of himself? Or will he lose another member of his family? Features Chad Vader.**

...This isn't what it looks like...okay it is. Deal with it. Before you start this story, if you do not know who Chad Vader is,** GO ON YOUTUBE AND WATCH CHAD VADER! **Seriously, it will be worth your time. And while you're at it, check out Dance Off with the Star Wars Stars. Darth Vader dancing to Micheal Jackson's Thriller? Best thing ever...don't judge me on what I watch. I don't know why...I've been really obsessed with Star Wars lately. I wonder why? Maybe 'cuz of that Boba Fett helmet I got for my birthday...heh, 'Boba'...he's awesome...what was I saying? Huh...

**Disclaimer: Any and all Star Wars characters and/or places belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts. Chad Vader belongs to Aaron Yonda and Matt Sloan from blamesociety...huh, weird names...anyways, he's not an O/C. He deserves his own talkshow...which I think he has...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Doppelganger **

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

In a dark corner of the city, on an obscure planet, a light flickered to life. The crude torch was the only source of light available in the dank and musty room, but it'll have to do. Mytha busied herself by collecting what clean linens there were available, and set about preparing the hot water. She looked back at the sweat-racked figure lying in the middle of the room, and sadly shook her head.

The birth of a child was supposed to be a time of celebration, to welcome a new life brought into the universe. But for the life of a slave, it brought nothing but hardships. It was a miracle in itself that the Master had even allowed the birthing in the first place. Most other masters would simply kill the girl, to avoid the trouble. Maybe it was fate that brought the girl to a master who allowed her to raise a life of her own, who even allowed them to use this simple storage room for the birthing.

A loud moan brought Mytha to her senses has she kneeled next to the would-be mother, her small frame shaking with labor-induced pains. It was almost time. Mytha gathered the blankets and spread them around the legs. She did her best to comfort the girl with soothing tones, helping her breathe, in, out, in, out.

The whole process was a tiresome task, but finally, it came; a red and wrinkly baby boy. It came kicking and screaming, breathing in its first gulps of air, and unbeknownst to Mytha, the Force sang with it. She gently washed the babe and wrapped it in a towel, handing it to its tired mother. She smiled a smile only a mother could have when seeing her child for the first time.

The newly-made mother whispered a name, and the Force shivered.

Mytha got ready to receive the placenta. The girl was having another set of contractions so it should be out soon…

…But what came out was not the bloody sack, but _another_ red and wrinkly baby.

A twin.

Mytha held it in her arms in amazement. What are the chances of conceiving twins? She was about to give the good news to the mother, but the door burst open, and a large bulky human stood in the doorway.

"Is this just about over yet? I need the room for- Kriffin' hells, what is that smell?" A hand flew to his nose to block it from the bloody scent.

"We need just a half hour more and then I can clean up the mess." Said Mytha matter-of-factly. Apparently, her master didn't understand the time-consuming qualities of child-birth.

The man took notice of the infant in her arms, and also its twin, who was currently dozing with its exhausted mother.

"Why are there two of them? I thought she was the only one pregnant? Don't tell me you popped one out as well?"

Mytha nearly sighed in exasperation. "No sir, this is not mine. She bore twins."

"Well I can't afford to go around payin' for two brats at this place!" Exclaimed the man. "Sell that one off as soon as you are able. At least then I can make a profit out of all this." He then stalked off, muttering about the high costs of females and kids.

Mytha looked down at the babe she carried in her arms. How cruel Fate was to separate these two. Though it would have been impossible for the girl to care for both of them, no child should ever be parted like this. The only silver lining was that the girl does not yet know of the existence of her second son. Mytha guiltily picked up her com and called for another servant to come and pick up the child. Hopefully he will be able to find a better place than his brother and mother.

* * *

**Twenty-eight Years Later…**

A Dark Lord stood at the fore of his dark throne, looking out at his empire of frigid space. Ensigns and lieutenants alike trembled before him, struggling to focus on their work as waves of palpable anger emanated from their commander. Darth Vader was in a bad mood.

A lot of things can put the Sith Lord in a bad mood: Untidy work areas, useless subordinates, Jedi (more specifically _Obi-Wan_), Palpatine, this blasted _suit_, the mere thought of _her_.

But today his anger was not directed at any of these factors. No, it was the simple act of being _here_ that frustrated him.

Why, _why_ did his master think it was a good idea for him to come to this _tiny_ planet, to quell some _insignificant_ rebellion, instead of scouring the universe in search of Jedi scum? Vader convinced himself that it must have been part of some grander plan to teach him to harness his anger for the Dark Side, for how else was this ever-growing irritation going to be beneficial?

"S-sir? I-if you please, the shuttle is ready for you." A brave (or stupid) assistant drew Vader from his dark mulling and reminded him that he needed to visit the cretin in charge of this planet.

That was another thing that put him in a bad mood: Politicians.

If they weren't busy falling over themselves to grovel at your feet, then they were busy plotting your downfall. Their gaudy, egotistical, hypocritical actions always managed to turn his stomach…the part that was still organic. He usually left these people to be dealt with by his master, who reveled in that field. Vader preferred action, choosing to spend his times on the frontlines with his troops. At least he knew that the stormtroopers wouldn't stab his back the first chance they got. The only politician he would tolerate was…well, he preferred not to think about Her.

But, a mission was a mission, and he dutifully acted the loyal dog of the Emperor and boarded the shuttle. For now.

Stewjon was a small terrestrial planet, whose atmosphere was a breathable oxygen-mix and gravity was standard. It had temperate climate to support its grasslands.

The governor in charge was vastly different from the planet he ruled. Governor Alnor Merkson was a large, overweight man with a temper to match the Sith Lord's. He ruled with an iron fist, implementing rules where it suited him, and letting the people suffer for it. Any who crossed his path would find themselves lying in an alley, dead. When met by any high-ranking officials, he put on his best airs and did his best to impress them in his lavishly decorated manor. He also kept aside a few stacks of credits for diverting attention from any misdemeanors.

His was the sort that Vader hated most. His was also the sort that greeted the Sith Lord as his shuttle landed in the hanger of the Imperial outpost.

"My Lord Vader, I am deeply honored to have your presence in my humble abode-,"

"Spare me the pleasantries, Governor," Vader replied coolly, lacing it with as much ice as possible. "We both know that my presence here is anything but. I suggest you spend your time and Imperial resources on focusing on quelling the uprising, instead of wasting it on the upholstery."

Governor Merkson was slightly taken aback, "I assure you, sire, that I this little revolt will be stamped out within the week. In the mean time, might I suggest you enjoy my planet's hospitality?" He visibly blanched and stiffened as the Dark Lord's overwhelmingly _angry_ attention was turned on him.

"_Your_ planet? I was under the impression that Stewjon resided under the jurisdiction of His Majesty's glorious Empire, as does your ridiculously engorged paycheck. Your incompetence might have escaped scrutiny before, Governor, but know that as of now, any further ineptitude will not be tolerated." With that said the swirling black vortex that was Darth Vader departed, leaving in his wake a gibbering official and several terrified attendants.

Vader sat in the Governor's office, overlooking the reports about the insurrection. These cretins that he had to deal with were infuriating. They cared nothing for the welfare of the universe and only focused on lining their own pockets with credits and renown. He had no notion as to why Palpatine put up with them. As formidable as his reputation may be, Vader had not yet had the chance to truly solidify his status amongst these pigs, thus not granting the respect and attitude he desired.

After clearing the desk of unnecessary junk (expensive ornaments, handcrafted statuettes, golden-framed holopics of mistresses), he began the tedious task of sifting through the information.

According to the report given, Stewjon's citizens were not known to be overly defiant or aggressive. But due to certain actions performed by its current governor, the people were backed into a corner and had no choice but to voice their feelings. _That pile of filth is going to get what he deserves after getting _me_ involved in this,_ Vader thought darkly.

But he still needed a scapegoat. It wouldn't be in the Empire's best interests if the media got their grubby little hands on information that pointed to an inefficient and corrupt government (however true it might be) and more would deviate to that ridiculous Rebel Alliance. And after the media was appeased and the image of the Empire preserved, a certain Governor would find himself in an unfortunate accident that involved a crushed larynx.

Darth Vader flipped through the images of the rebel insurgents, hoping to weed out a suitable 'volunteer'. Quite a few people had flocked to their cause, gathering in crowds and listening to them ramble about-,

Vader's hands nearly slipped from the desk as he jerked forward, shocked by what he saw.

There! Standing on the stage of a rebel protest, off to the side but noticeable as day was…_himself_.

A strong set face that managed to look gentle and fierce all at once, framed by a crown of wavy locks. The stance of a warrior, tall and proud, awing any who saw him. A set of eyes that pierced through the soul.

For the first time in eight years, the whooshing sound of his breathing apparatus paused. He stared into the face of Anakin Skywalker.

But that was impossible! HE was Anakin!

But then he wasn't. He was Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker is no more. He was destroyed. So why is he still alive? _Because Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker._ Vader is Skywalker. Vader isn't Skywalker. Skywalker is dead. Was Vader ever Skywalker? _Was he ever Anakin?_ Was he ever bright and hopeful and _whole_? Isn't he dark and angry and _torn_? Who was he?

Vader realized with a start that he was suffering from an identity crisis of all things, and cursed himself for his mental weakness. He briefly wondered if all Sith Lords with name changes ever experienced this at some point in their lives.

He was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and Anakin Skywalker was his weak and feeble past. _So who the stang was this?_

Interestingly enough, it was the eye color that gave it away. Anakin had blue eyes. _They are the only things left of Anakin,_ Vader thought bitterly. The impostor had brown eyes. For some reason, that irritated him greatly. If they had the gall to impersonate him, then they could have at least done their research. It will make their punishment all the sweeter.

Just then, a terrified Merkson burst through the doors of the office.

"M-my lord Vader! The insurgents are gathered at the gates! They plan to storm the manor!"

Vader looked on with disinterest. "I fail to see the problem with that. Have your troops dispatched-"

"M-my lord, they say they have a J-Jedi with them!"

Darth Vader stood immediately, hands clutching his lightsaber. "So their leader has shown himself," he growled, "Have your troops surround the rebels. I plan to meet them head on." He will expose this impostor for what he was, and set an example of him in the most excruciating way possible. With a swirl of his cape, Vader departed with murderous intent.

* * *

They said nothing was going to happen. They said all he needed to do was stand there and look heroic. It'll be fine, they said. Nothing's gonna happen, they said. There was no way in hells that the Empire would be involved. Well damn them, he says. And damn that Anakin Skywalker for looking so much like him.

Well, maybe he should damn himself for looking like Skywalker. And maybe he should go throttle Owen for telling them about him and who he goddamned resembled.

Chad cursed in every dialect he knew, including binary, as white-armored stormtroopers surrounded them. He should have minded his own business; he was in hiding, after all. None of this would have happened if he'd just kept his head down and refused.

But their request sparked an old fantasy, one of honor and bravery and heroics. Becoming the 'Hero with No Fear'. Anakin Skywalker, whose prowess knew no bounds, a person whose very name invoked admiration and wonder in the hearts of billions. Even with the Imperial propaganda who slandered his name and undermined his reputation, those that lived through the Clone Wars still remembered his legendary skills, death-defying rescues, and awe-inspiring actions.

Back then he was always on the receiving end of double-takes, shocked second-glances, and requests for autographs. Many would ask how it was possible for them to be so similar, and he'd say they couldn't be more wrong.

How could he ever compare to Anakin Skywalker? How could he be the same as the 'Hero with No Fear'? He was cowardly, weak, and could never hold his own in a fight. Back then he'd wonder how it was that they looked so alike. A clone? A doppelganger? Coincidence? But something had told him, deep down, that it was much more than that. And that gave him hope to at least try to be brave, try to be strong, learn how to defend himself. But where he came from, hopes like that were dangerous, and only landed him with beatings.

Now? Now who gives a damn? The Jedi are labeled as traitors, and Skywalker the biggest traitor of them all. He tried to kill the Emperor, and was cut down by the new 'Hero', Darth Vader.

And now, because he answered the call of duty, he was staring at the Dark Lord of the Sith. Kriffin' hells.

Chad had never been more scared in his life. He'd heard tales of what the Empire did to Jedi, and it gave him night terrors for weeks. And here he was, boldly proclaiming to be the Empire's greatest enemy, right in front of Death personified.

Vader observed the man in front of him, taking note of his features. He could sense that he was frightened, yet he hid it well. Possibly to keep up his image. There wasn't the slightest trace of a Force signature so it was obvious this man was a fake. Still, it was incredible that these rebels managed to find someone who looked so much like Skywalker. He wondered how he managed to get himself to look like that, and briefly toyed with the idea of providing the same treatment for himself. There was no way this resemblance could be natural. Not to him. To Skywalker. Nevertheless, these rebels needed to be taught a lesson.

"What is your name?" he asked, voice as black as his mask.

"Anakin Skywalker." The man tumbled to the ground as Vader backhanded him.

"That is your only warning. What is your name?" Vader growled again, anger seeping into his voice. The man struggled to stand, then sighed as resignation overcame him.

"Chad."

"Your surname?"

"Don't have one." He flinched, expecting another blow. Vader frowned.

"Are you or have you ever been in contact with a Jedi?"

"No." Replied the man, eyes downcast.

"Then I have no more use for you. Lock him and the rest in a holding cell. I will interrogate them at my leisure." The troopers acknowledged their orders and herded the rebels away.

Vader stood there, silent, trying to banish the forgotten memories that swirled within his mind. Seeing his late visage stirred up the buried history of his past, along with emotions he thought to have long disappeared. Usually he would have executed the man right then and there, to terrify the rest into submission. The fact that he posed as a Jedi would have warranted him a death sentence. So why did he choose to let him be? Strangely, he felt no anger, no hot fury that would usually have risen at the mere sight of a Jedi, fake or not. He was simply, curious.

No matter. This mission was over. All that's left to be done was to root out any other existing factions and hold a public trial. Then the rebel's fate would be sealed. But first he needed to see a medical droid about the stinging sensation on his cheek.

* * *

The durasteel bars slammed shut as Chad was forced into the cell. He sighed again for the umpteenth time as the situation started to deteriorate.

The cell was a standard 8x8 Imperial grey holding pin, capable of containing up to 10 prisoners. Thankfully, Chad was sharing his cell with only one other person; the insurgent leader.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this." Dez Jansen muttered glumly in the corner of the chamber. "If I'd known _Darth Vader_ would be here, I'd never have gotten you guys involved." He raised his voice, hoping for the others to hear him.

"It's alright, Dez," someone said from another cell, "we knew what we were getting into when we joined you. We've suffered enough under that bastard's hands. Someone had to do something. Besides, we have a Jedi Knight with us! He'll get us out of here in no time!"

Chad flinched at the desperate hope in the man's voice. He hated himself for what he said next. "Um, I don't know what to tell you guys, but in case you haven't heard, I'm no Jedi."

A tirade of shocked gasps and exclamations erupted from the surrounding cells.

"What? But that can't be! You're Anakin Skywalker!"

"You're the 'Hero with No Fear'!"

"I thought you were bluffing when you said that outside."

"You mean you _lied_ to us?"

"Actually, your leader lied to you," Chad pointed out, "I just stood there and looked pretty."

"Thank you, Chad," said Dez, giving him a cold glare. "For sowing the seeds of discord and doubt right as we're sitting in the enemy's stronghold."

"Why did you deceive us, Dez?"

Dez sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "To inspire hope," he said after a while, "I wanted to bring you hope; hope that we can make a difference and change our way of living. I wanted you to hope and believe that we can fight our way out of this oppression and fear. Too many of us have been robbed by that _slime_, too many threatened, beaten, killed. So I thought, what can bring hope to us in our time of need? Who can? A Jedi. So when Owen said he knew a guy who could pull it off, I jumped at the chance. Don't tell me none of you were awed and inspired when _Anakin Skywalker_ walked onto that stage. You'd feel the same if the real Skywalker was there."

"Yeah, and if it were the real Skywalker, we'd be outta these cages, instead of sitting on our backsides waiting for death."

Dez couldn't reply to that morose comment, and turned to Chad for help.

But the other man merely shrugged. "Hey, I told you this wasn't gonna work. No matter how much I look like one, I don't have any freaky-voodoo Jedi powers. You placed your hope in the wrong guy."

"You could at least act like a Jedi, you know. Being calm and optimistic and not a kriffin' nerf-herder."

"Well, excuse me for being a nerf-herder." Chad was getting a little irritated. "I'm sorry for volunteering to help your cause while putting everything at stake, including my _life_, in order to pose as the Empire's greatest enemy."

"Yeah, some job you did," said a man from the cell across them, "Leading Darth-kriffin'-_Vader_ to our doorstep."

"That wasn't my fault!" Shouted Chad. "I was perfectly fine, laying low and keeping out of trouble, until you idiots showed up and proclaimed me to the whole kriffin' _galaxy_!"

"It's not our fault you look like a Jedi."

"It's not my fault I'm not like a Jedi." Chad's temper was rising. He'd never been this angry before. Before if he showed the slightest hint of discontent, he'd be beaten senseless, so he'd learned from a young age to isolate himself from anger or attachment. But now with the freedom to do so, he felt something stirring inside him, deep within.

"Well couldn't you at least try?" Pleaded a brown-haired boy. Chad wondered briefly who was stupid enough to let a kid join their group.

"What do you want me to do, open the locks with my mind?" He gestured wildly at the doors, trying to make a point…

…and to his surprise, the lock clicked and the cell doors swung open.

Everyone started in shock, including Chad.

"What the frag…?" He'd just spent a whole minute convincing them all he wasn't a lightsabre-towing warrior, and yet here he was, opening doors with his mind. _But that's impossible, _thought Chad_ Maybe there was a malfunction in the lock, or the Imperials are messing around with us. They've probably got listening devices planted all over. _However in his heart, he knew _he_ opened the door, through some force unknown to him.

Dez wasted no time in dashing out and deactivating the other cell doors. The rebels rushed out and followed Dez to the exit. Chad had enough sense to snap out of his bewildered state and join them in their escape. As Chad ran with them, he noticed a change amongst the men. Those who formerly called him a liar and a fake were now looking at him with respect and hidden admiration, although a few were still a bit skeptical.

The brown-haired boy who begged him was right beside him, grinning widely. Chad couldn't help but grin back. He was feeling something he hadn't felt before; pride in himself.

* * *

**Notes:** FYI, Stewjon exists...in Star Wars. Guess its significance. I dare ya...okay I won't dare ya, please don't hit me. Hmm, it was really really hard writing that birthing scene...anyone seen 'The Miracle of Life'? Yeah...*shudder*. Chad might be a little OOC, but then again, this is BEFORE he lives on Earth, and works as a day shift manager. I'm sorry if the whole 'long-lost-twin' thing is soap opera-esque, but...yeah. Alright, dasvidania!

- Chindu Prince of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2: He's My What?

**The Vader Family**

**

* * *

**

Yo, 'sup. You must think I update pretty quick, don't ya? Well, don't get comfy, sweetcheeks; it ain't happenin' again...did I just say 'sweetcheeks'? Awesome, I'm turning into Deadpool, who I gotta say is one kick-ass character. I mean dude, he's crazy! And breaks the fourth wall, ALL THE TIME! X-Men: Origins didn't do him justice. He's the 'Merc-with-a-Mouth', not the 'Merc-with-a-F#$%'d-Up-Mouth'. Pity. Well, enjoy this chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Deadpool comics to attend to. ("Oh, Wade, you sly dog!")

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Ever.

* * *

**Chapter 2: He's My What?**

Darth Vader viewed a holo-projection of the planet with the Governor, a trooper Captain, and a young Lieutenant.

Working aboard Lord Vader's personal Star Destroyer was the last job Firmus Piett thought he would be doing, and would most likely be his last. Even when serving with the Axxila fleet in the Outer Rims, Piett had heard rumors of the Emperor's Second-in-Command. Tales of how the Sith Lord killed a man for simply walking too close swam through the ranks. They said the Dark Lord had control of some mystical power that enabled him to read minds, choke a man without touching him, and other hidden supernatural powers. There were also the outlandish tales highlighting the Sith Lord to be a product of the Emperor's experiments, a cyborg in black armor, and something involving babies and eating them.

Imagine his surprise and horror when Piett received a summons to serve aboard the _Accuser, _as Lord Vader's P.A. But as it turns out, his Supreme Commander was not an experimental robotic baby-eating monster…to his knowledge.

Piett discovered that Lord Vader was actually a fair and just superior. The people he punished (most often killed) usually performed some catastrophic blunder that cost the lives of troops and soldiers. Or they were just nerf-herders. Aside from the occasional tantrums that surfaced from time-to-time (mostly after speaking with the Emperor) Lord Vader's demands were often within reason. Right now, Piett was delivering a report on the projected assumptions of where other sects of rebels may be located.

"Our intelligence indicate there pockets of rebellion stirring up all across the planet. According to the reports, more citizens are actively engaging in acts of rebellion ever since the appearance of the so-called Jedi. The two largest groupings of insurgents are the ones located in this city and in Bana, a fairly large city located in the south. If these two factions can be effectively eradicated, then the rebellion on Stewjon will dispel indubitably."

Vader gave a nod of approval. "Excellent work, Lieutenant. Captain," He turned to the trooper, who crisply saluted in acknowledgement. "Take a portion of the troops and send them to Bana. I want that city under martial law until the insurgents are apprehended. Anyone under suspicion is to be detained immediately. See to it that every single cell is eliminated; I want this planet cleansed of rebel scum. I shall handle this city myself."

The captain gave a 'Yes, sir!' and exited the room. Vader faced Merkson. "Now, _Governor_, we shall see to the matter of your-," He stopped, as a sudden new Force signature flared to life. It flashed like a beacon through the Force, then was snuffed out just as quickly as it appeared. He sensed it from the location of the holding cells, and was quickly moving away from it. Who…?

_The impostor!_ Thought Vader fiercely. _He's been hiding his Force signature all this time! How could I have missed it? He must be good if he has been able to conceal his powers so well. _He predicted the pathway the signal was traveling, and without a word to anyone, Vader rushed out the room.

* * *

The escapees and their present Force wielder raced through the corridors of compound, dodging Imperial troops left and right. It was a miracle they haven't been discovered yet, and they were using that to its full advantage.

Dez lead them on a route that was visible only to him. They weaved their way through the grey metal halls like shadows, keeping quite as a group as large as theirs could. Several times they waited with bated breath as patrols passed their way, praying to the stars they wouldn't be discovered.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running, they came to a huge open hanger. TIE Fighters were parked in neat rows, their black hulls polished to shine. A few engineers were scattered across the hanger, but they didn't carry weapons. Nothing stood in the way of their freedom.

Just then a pair of doors slid open to reveal the menacing form of Darth Vader, accompanied by a squad of storm troopers. He spotted the escapees and pointed at them, the troopers raising their blasters in their direction. Despair passed over everyone's faces.

"RUN!" shouted Dez, and they took off, frantically trying to dodge the barrage of red lasers.

"Stun that one," ordered Vader, pointing to the Jedi impostor. "I want him alive. Kill the others."

Chad gulped as he noticed the shots were now focused on him. What did he do to deserve this? Running for his life, dodging red lasers of doom. Why did he have to get involved? His throat clenched as he saw a few people fall from blaster fire. From the corner of his eye, he saw a red bolt flash past him, and there was a thud.

The kid! The kid got hit! Chad rushed over to the prone figure on the floor. The bolt shot clean through the kid's calf muscle. It wasn't life-threatening, but in a situation like this, it was as good as being dead. He scooped the kid up in his arms, who winced in pain, and made a mad dash towards the opening. Chad saw Dez waving him over, crouched behind a large crate for protection, along with most of the others.

"The kid got skimmed by a stray bolt!" Chad exclaimed frantically. "They've got us pinned down. We can't escape like this!" Dez called for another guy to take the boy off Chad's hands.

"Then this is what we do. I'll draw their fire away from this position and give you guys a chance to make for the exit. Once I start, you guys run like hell and don't look back."

A stream of protests sprung up.

"That's suicide, Dez! You won't get out alive!"

"Let me help! I'll stay behind."

"No!" Dez stated firmly. "I got you all into this, now I'm gonna get you all out. Of course, my survival might be a little bit better with a Jedi at my side." All heads turned to Chad. He started back at them with wide eyes.

"Me?" He practically squeaked. "What can I do?"

"They're trying to capture you," explained Dez "Haven't you noticed? They're using stun blasts on you. If you're with me, they won't be shooting with killing shots. That'll give the others a chance. I'd say getting stunned is better than being dead."

"But…I…" Chad's protests trailed off as he saw the desperate plea in each of the people's faces. The kid's expression, though in pain, lit up with hope.

"You'd do that for us?" asked the boy, then gave a soft smile. "I knew you were a hero."

That did it. Chad agreed to the plan and together with Dez the two prepared to spring from their cover. Before he dove headfirst into danger, he asked the kid his name.

"Jeremy," said the boy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chad." He stuck out a hand and the kid, Jeremy, shook it.

"On three," said Dez, "…THREE!" He and Chad burst from their cover, sprinting across the hanger. The troopers saw them and fired towards their position, ignoring the escaping prisoners. The lines of TIE Fighters provided some cover, but Chad felt a sense of unease building up in his gut. Something was going to happen, and soon.

"What do we do now?" he asked. Peeking out from one of the wings of the fighter, Chad saw that most of the rebels had escaped the hangar. It was a good thing too, for the troopers were starting to advance. "I don't suppose you have a plan for this time, Dez?" Vader had started approaching too, no doubt wanting to finish off the 'Jedi' himself.

"Actually, I do." Chad heard Dez say before pain blossomed at the back of his head. He saw sparks. The ground lurched and he heard something clatter beside him. As his vision darkened, Chad watched the retreating form of Dez with a single thought on his mind: _Screw you, Owen._

Vader watched impassively as his troops mowed down the escaped insurgents. The Force-sensitive he felt was trying to escape with the rebels. Vader knew he was no Jedi, because the man's movements held no sign of previous training. The fact that he held no lightsabre was an obvious indication; no self-respecting Jedi would ever be found without one, as conspicuous as they were. Vader didn't so much as flinch when a boy was shot down. He was surprised, however, when the Force-sensitive impostor rushed over and carried the boy away. But then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. Anakin was always-

_No! No! Anakin is dead!_ He told himself. He needed to stop wasting time on thoughts of the past. But he couldn't ignore the strange familiarity of the impostor's Force signature. There was no way he could fake that. It felt like his own, yet at the same time not. It was calmer, more subdued and alien, but not entirely so. It brought nostalgia, the memory of a sensation long, long ago. Vader was puzzled, and was determined to get to the bottom of this.

One of the rebels dashed out from the crate they were hiding behind, followed by the impostor. Vader ordered his soldiers to focus their attention on them. He no longer cared for the rest of the insignificant pests; he needed to know who that impostor really was.

A sudden pain erupted from the back of his head that made him almost stagger. Vader turned to see the imbecile who hit him, but saw no one. _Curse that useless medic-droid! _That blasted machine must have damaged some circuitry in his armor when analyzing him.

He turned in time to see the impostor topple to the ground, with the other rebel standing over him dropping a hydrospanner. It figures that this rebel scum would turn upon his own. The rebel turned and sprinted out the hangar, leaving his companion to his fate. Disgusted by the criminal's actions, Vader stalked over to the prone figure that lay sprawled across the floor. It unnerved him to see the face of Anakin, seemingly dead, lying at his feet. He forcibly pushed himself out of that feeling.

"Take this one to the medical facility and hold him there," ordered Vader, "And clean up this mess."

* * *

The man was still unconscious when Vader entered the medical wing. His breaths came at a steady rate, showing there was nothing overly serious to contend with. A medical droid busied itself with analyzing tests of its latest patient, scurrying to and fro.

Vader rather liked droids. They were efficient and competent, not stricken with the curse of human error. They were logical, practical, and some could occasionally strike up a decent conversation. And best of all, they had no emotions to speak of. When Vader approached the droid rolled straight up to him, without any fear of who he was.

"The patient has suffered a mild concussion due to trauma to the back of the head. Scans indicate no lasting damage, and estimates show he will make a full recovery."

"What of the tests I requested? What are the results?" Vader asked impatiently.

"A blood sample taken from the patient has registered a midi-chlorian count averaging to six thousand five hundred per cell." Six thousand? That was barely enough to pass for the Jedi qualification. Even AgriCorp members had a base count of eight thousand. The droid continued its report.

"A general genetic test has shown that the patient's results matches with that of one known person listed in the Imperial Archives as 'Vandier, Chadwick': Human male, age of twenty-eight galactic standard years, son of planetary governor 'Vandier, Hayden' of the planet Riflor. A notice was put out on the network concerning his whereabouts, the statement indicating he went missing four months ago…"

"_This_ is a governor's son?" he questioned out loud. The irony of it would have been humorous. Treason was a serious crime, even for an Imperial official. There would be some serious reparations for Governor Vandier, and Vader himself would see that they were carried out. The fact that his son was also a Force sensitive would add to his list of misconducts. Vader gave a cruel smirk. His master must hear of this. He'll enjoy knocking these repugnant opportunists down a peg.

"…in addition to the midi-chlorian test, a secondary, follow-up analysis was made, as per Imperial protocol concerning Force-sensitives," The droid hadn't finished its report yet. "Comparing the DNA analysis with records of known Jedi stored in the system, one match resulted…"

A show of strength will subdue these useless worms back down to their holes. Vader may have only recently emerged as a distinct figure by the Emperors side, but the officials and bureaucrats saw him as nothing more than an attack dog. He was feared, but not respected. They saw the Force as something of a myth, a ruse created to enforce control over the masses. But what they didn't know was that their own Emperor was the personification of the Dark Side himself. Those groveling toadies had no inkling as to what true power was.

"…'Skywalker, Anakin': Human male, aged twenty-three at time of death. There is a projected estimate of 99.6% of relation. DNA match suggests monozygotic twin…"

He'll get the power he deserve even if…wait, what? "Repeat the last statement." Vader demanded. Was his hearing aid malfunctioning?

"Certainly," Said the droid "Analysis shows there is a 99.6% chance of relation, the most likely connection would be a monozygotic twin. DNA comparison shows an approximate 1% difference, possibly due to environmental factors." This was all said with the cool professionalism only a droid possessed.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, was not in any calm, professional mood. He was trying to comprehend the word…

"Twin?"

"Correction; monozygotic-"

"_Twin_?"

"Correction; mono-"

"_My twin_?"

"Correction; 'Skywalker, Anakin-"

CRASH!

The unfortunate droid was flung bodily across the room, hitting the wall in little pieces. But the dark lord's wrath could not be contained. A wind-like force swirled in the room, picking up objects in a maelstrom of power and confusion. Reinforced durasteel crumpled like paper, unable to contain the dark energy that was being released. The entire complex felt the tremor. Servants dropped what they were doing and huddled on the ground, believing it to be an earthquake. Squads of stormtroopers rushed to emergency positions, in case of an attack. And as quickly as it came, the terrifying power was dispelled.

Vader was knocked out of his shock by a throbbing pain that originated at the back of his head. Then he noticed the other occupant in the room stirring.

"Stars, my head. Somebody get that freighter's numb-, Kriffin' hells! What happened in here?" Chad woke up to find himself in what seemed to be the remains of a medical ward. A curious sound drew his attention, and he almost fell out of the stretcher in alarm. Darth Vader was looking, _glaring_, intently at him.

"Wha-what do you want?"

"Who are you?" Roared Vader. Chad felt an invisible force lift him up into the air.

"Ch-Chad!" He gasped. "Chad Vandier!" Screw the consequences; he had to give his name! Vader was going to kill him!

"Liar!" Vader snarled. "Do not lie to me! Who are you? Where have you been hiding? Why do you have that _face_? _How can you exist?"_

"I-I don't know!" cried Chad, confused and scared out of his wits. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" His frantic reply was cut off as he felt a pressure against his neck.

"I said not to lie to me! You _will_ not lie to me! No one shall ever lie to me _again_!" Vader's hand was stretched out, slowly making a fist. Chad struggled to breathe as the unseen force cut off his oxygen supply. He started seeing spots. Darkness was flickering at the edge of his vision, blending in with the menacing black figure in front of him. If this keeps up, he'll-

The force holding him disappeared, and Chad toppled to the ground, gasping in a lungful of air. He spared a glance up, and saw Darth Vader with a hand clutching at his own throat, staggering back, whom without a word fled the room.

The force he felt was incredible. It was as if he himself was Force-choked. Stumbling into his chambers, Vader leaned against a wall and unconsciously put a hand to his neck. _What _was_ that?_ He wondered. Through a haze of fury and frustration, he remembered snippets of a Force-fueled storm, interrogating the man before him, and lifting him up and choking him. But as he did so, Vader felt a pressure upon his own throat, constricting enough that it cut his concentration. But how? He felt no powers emanating from the man, and certainly no sense that he used any.

Then it hit him. Literally. Vader recalled the stingning sensation at the gates, the sharp pain in the hangar. And now this. Whatever harm came to the man, Vader would also feel it. Was this because of their connection as…as…

He couldn't even bring himself to think it.

_A twin_? The idea itself was preposterous. He wouldn't have believed it, but the Force told him it was true. It practically shook, when the revelation was reached. But how? Why was it only discovered now? Why didn't his mother-

_Mother_.

It pained him to think of her, even to this day. She had been the one true constant in his life, one he could trust. She never lied to him. _Or did she_? Vader thought. _Could mother have betrayed me too? Even back then? _It was heartbreaking to think about. Did she know about this? Did she know she had another son? If so, then why didn't she tell him? Why did she lie? Was she even his true mother?

Vader had no one to ask these questions to, except for the ghosts in his mind. He was alone. There was only one person he could turn to, his Master. But first things first…

When Piett approached the room, the incessant banging lessened somewhat, but then returned with renewed vigor. He sighed minutely, then ordered the white-armored soldiers to get into position. Lord Vader had demanded to personally interrogate the rebel, and stars forbid what he'd do if the prisoner escaped. One of the troopers signaled, and Piett nodded. He disengaged the lock on the door, and the room's occupant came tumbling out with a yelp.

Piett raised an eyebrow. Lord Vader had instructed them to exercise extreme caution with this one, but looking at the trembling state the man before him was in, he was highly skeptical. That is, until he took a glimpse into the room.

Pieces of debris was scattered across the floor, light panels ripped from the ceiling, wires sputtering and flailing like grounded fish. The machinery was in ruins, dented and cracked like a discarded toy. Piett looked back at the man.

"I believe we'll have to add 'Destruction of Government Property' to your list of crimes," Piett commented lightly. Chad gave him an indignant look.

"You think I did this? Your commander is seven kinds of crazy. Woke up seeing the room like this, then nearly got strangled by Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Homicidal. Look at my neck! It's all…choked! I'm filing a complaint."

"I'm sure Lord Vader will be eager to hear your complaints when you tell him in person," Piett said evenly. The other man paled instantly. "Though I must say, you are one of the fortunate few to have survived his wrath with only minor injuries. Let's see how long that lasts." At his command the troops secured the prisoner and dragged him deeper into the complex.

* * *

**Notes: The reason why I went with the twin thing is 'cuz twins are a trendy thing in Star Wars; Luke and Leia, Jaina and Jacen,...other, uh...twins. See? Twins are cool. I wish I had a twin. Or a clone...or a brother...wait a minute, who's that kid in my house? Who's that _other _kid in my house?...Did I, miss something?...MOM!**

**- Chindu, Prince of Darkness**


	3. Chapter 3: Everything's Relative

**The Vader Family **

* * *

**YO. **YO. Yo. **_Yo. YO. _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!..Eh, no. I'm bored. It's two in the morning and I'm bored. Then I found this thing and decided to do something with it. So...here. Enjoy. Please review. I treat reviews like money: it just sits there and keeps growing and growing...or was it mold? Well they're both green, aren't they? Speaking of mold, I've got this green plant thing sprouting on my windowsill and it looks edible. Should I?...**

**Disclaimer: YO- I mean, NO.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Everything's Relative  
**

Chad was led (more like hauled) to a pair of large double doors. Their obsidian presence was a forewarning to what lay beyond them. The Imperial officer pressed the com button on the door and spoke into it.

"Lord Vader, I've brought the Rebel as you've requested. Permission to enter."

"Granted." The mechanized voice was rendered even less human through the speakers. The doors opened, and Chad was pushed in.

Vader stood with his back to them, hands clasped behind and gazing out the window. Piett made a crisp salute and signalled for Chad to be brought forward.

"The Rebel, sir."

"Leave us." The low command was obeyed immediately as Piett filed out of the room with the troopers in tow. The doors closed, leaving a palpable silence.

Chad simply stood there, unsure of what to do. Vader aided him by turning and sitting down at the desk.

"Sit." Chad tentatively lowered himself into the chair. Vader's mask was still, its gaze fixed upon him. He stared back. He could see his reflection in the polished surface of the optical lens.

Vader studied the man seated in front of him. It was incredible. It was impossible. And yet it was true. He had a brother; a living blood-relative. There had been no one in his life he could call that except for his mother. He had agents already scouring the galaxy, searching for information about this man. Where was he living all this time? What happened for them to be separated? Did he even know about all this?

Although confusion and denial still racked him, for the first time in his life, Vader had a sense of, wholeness. All his life, he had felt something inside him; an empty void torn in his soul. He vaguely remembered telling his mother about this feeling, and she had said something was missing, and that he would eventually find it. That void was slightly filled when he met Her, but it was never complete. Now, confronted by the lingering Force presence of this man, he felt more powerful than he had ever been even when his physical body was whole. This man, his brother, might literally hold the other half of their soul, and Force knows what they could accomplish with their combined power. The Emperor's reign would fall, and give rise to a new era of peace, with them at the head. Vader needed to turn this man to his side.

Chad knew he should be terrified for his life; caught red-handed impersonating a Jedi, aiding an insurrection, being manhandled by Darth Vader. He had no idea what his punishment would be, and knowing Vader, it was going to involve more…manhandleness. But unlike in the medical room, where Vader's rage, fury (confusion?)was a force of nature; right now, here, he only felt curiosity. Mind you, it was like the curiosity of a nexu, terrifying and dangerous, but there was no immediate sense of ill-intent.

_Oh, so now I'm an expert on Dark Lords?_ Chad thought to himself. _Could be he's just acting, make me let down my guard, then go in for the kill. _But that didn't explain why he could _feel_ Vader's mood.

_Can you feel that?_

"Feel what?" Chad replied on reflex.

_This._

Just as he realized it wasn't Vader's voice that spoke, Chad flinched back as he felt a quick tap on his forehead, like someone flicked him with their finger. His hand immediately flew to the sore spot and rubbed it.

"Ow! What was-?"

Then a barrage of invisible fingers attacked him from all sides. It poked and prodded relentlessly as Chad verbally protested the onslaught.

"Ouch! Hey, stop it-! That's a tender spot! Oof, ow! Tch! Stop-Stop it! Hey! Argh! I give, I give!"

The invisible force stopped, and Chad fell into the chair, groaning and nursing his new grievances.

"Interesting."

The low mechanical voice caused him to look up. Vader sat with his arms crossed, deep in thought. Chad realized he was the source of his torment.

"You! You did that with your magical voodoo powers! If that was some new torture technique, then I gotta say…it's pretty effective."

"I believe the correct term is 'the Force'." Vader rumbled.

"Huh?"

"The Force. It is a collective energy that surrounds all living things. Those with the power to do so can bend it to their will. You exhibit some of those qualities."

Chad was a little more than sceptical. "Sure, and I'm not going to jail for impersonating a Jedi." He said sarcastically. His hands flew to his mouth when he realized what he said.

"That remains to be seen." Vader's cryptic comment had him wondering.

"What do you mean by that?" Chad was surprised he was still breathing. Vader killed people on a whim. It didn't matter what your status was; if you pissed him off, he offed _you_. But Vader couldn't seem to be bothered with the status quo.

"What do you know of your mother?"

The question caught Chad off guard. His mother? Why did Vader want to know about his mother?

"She's dead."

"And who told you that?"

"It's either that or she's off living with her rich husband in a mansion on Naboo. It's what they always say. "

"Who are 'they'?"

"The or-," He stopped himself before he said anything else. He shouldn't be talking about this, but something was compelling him to speak, egging him on. He shook his head slightly and the sensation went away. He saw Vader shift in his seat, seemingly defeated. Weird.

"You are not a Vandier by blood." Vader stated matter-of-factly.

"H-how did you know?" Exclaimed Chad, genuinely surprised. Vader's helmet tilted a bit, as if how he knew was obvious. Which it was.

"Growing up in an orphanage on a neighbouring planet, you were adopted at age 9 by Hayden Vandier, then a candidate for the position of planetary governor. The '_humble and kind-hearted_ _man'_ had always wanted a son to call his own, and decided to '_support one of the unfortunate and abandoned younglings on a small underprivileged planet'_." Vader said this with a sneer, clearly outlining his distaste. "Your adoption by Vandier was rather public. A simple search on the Imperial Network brought up several articles concerning the event. Coincidentally, this gesture pushed him through the ranks and helped him gain his current position. And as soon as it happened, any further mentions of you were gone."

Chad couldn't refute with that, because it was true. His adoption by Vandier had been nothing more than a political move made to steer a few votes into the ballot boxes. The minute his 'father' was announced the winner; Chad had been pushed aside, tossed away like a discarded piece of flimsy. Hayden had never wanted a son, only a political tool, and Chad was more often than not treated with the same regard as the estate's servants. He probably would have been thrown back to the orphanage, if Vandier ever bothered with the paperwork.

"Okay, I'm adopted; so what? What does that have to do with anything?" Chad countered. He was getting a bit peeved by all the personal questions, but his peeveness wasn't enough to overcome his sacredness."

"It has to do with everything," said Vader. He leaned forward over the desk, giving him a more menacing aura than usual. "Your father never told you about what happened to your…_brother_."

…What?

"Uh, yeah, he didn't, because I don't _have_ one."

"No, Chad…_ I_ am your brother."

"…"

"…*whoosh*…"

"….."

"….*whoosh*…."

"….You know, I'm still waiting for the punch line."

"This is not a jest!" Exclaimed Vader, slamming the table. Chad flinched a bit. "I _am_ your brother."

"No, no, that's highly improbable." Chad insisted. "If I had a big towering, menacing brother, I would've made him beat up the school-yard bullies years ago."

"It is the truth. Search your feelings, Chad; you know it to be true."

"'Search my feelings'? What is this, a self-help circle? What does that even mean?"

"If you only knew the power of the Force, then you would know._ I_ can teach you."

Chad was puzzled. "Teach me…how to search my feelings?"

"Think about it!" Vader proclaimed. "With our combined might, we will be able to overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy!"

"Uh, isn't he like, your boss? If you're thinking about overthrowing your employer, then it means there are some serious workplace stresses that need to be sorted out. Does the Imperial Navy have therapists on hand, because if not, I can recommend you to some…?"

Vader rose with a roar, knocking his chair over in his rage. Chad backed into his chair, fearing he had to once again suffer the wrath of an enraged Sith Lord. "Do not mock me with your renunciation! I have proof!" He threw a holo-pad on the table that slid in front of Chad. The man picked it up and read it over, and a look of astonishment donned his features.

"Holy stars!" Chad exclaimed.

"Now do you see?-"

"I really am related to Anakin Skywalker!"

"Yes. And with our power, we can-"

"So why did you say you were my brother?"

"Because I am, you twit!"

"So, I have two brothers?"

Vader desperately reined in the overwhelming urge to throttle this imbecile in front of him.

"No, I am-_was_ Anakin Skywalker. He and I are one and the same."

"….I thought your name was Darth Vader?"

That did it. Vader let out a yell of frustration and channelled his rage towards the only thing that could stand it; the furniture. The desk was levitated and flung against the wall, shattering into splinters. Chairs and tables followed as Vader willed himself not to mutilate the source of his frustration.

"Why do you insist on being so obtuse?"

"I can't help it!" Chad cried, hiding behind his chair, the last piece of furniture still intact. "It's my way of coping with stress and fear! I develop a stupidity complex that manifests itself when faced with dangerous and terrifying situations!"

Strangely, that piece of logic actually made sense, and Vader's mood quelled down to tolerable levels. He sighed and refocused his attention on the matter at hand.

"I give you my word that no harm will come to you." _For now._ "That being said, have you come to terms with our relation?"

Chad furrowed his brow and unconsciously bit his lip. "So, you really are Anakin Skywalker, and I'm your brother?"

"Correction: Monozygotic twin." He nearly slapped himself. Blasted droid.

"Right, that." But Chad had another question. "If you are him, then why do you wear that suit? You scare the kriff out of everybody."

"That is the point."

"Oh."

"...*whoosh*…"

"…"

"….*whoosh*…."

"So how come you killed yourself?"

Vader groaned. This conversation was getting nowhere. "Anakin Skywalker was a weak-minded fool. I learned that to survive, I needed to become stronger, more powerful, and thus took up the mantel of Darth Vader."

"Oh, okay. So, what happens to me now?" It didn't really matter, though. He had no place to go, and he definitely wasn't going 'home'.

Vader was also thinking about that. It put him in a predicament. Taking this man with him was the best course of action. Chad was an unknown factor, and there were still many things Vader wanted to know about him and his situation. And due to their unfortunate 'link', Vader couldn't risk having him running around the galaxy. On the other hand, if the Emperor got hold of information concerning this man, Vader could be out of a job. A strong, healthy apprentice would be far more useful than a broken one, and Vader could count on Palpatine to be one to make the choice. Also, if his enemies learned of this 'link', they wouldn't hesitate in using it against him. Vader weighed the pros and cons, and came up with a decision.

"For the time being, you shall come with me. You will stay aboard my ship until a more suitable plan is made."

"Alright, then," Said Chad. "Um, is it okay if I go fetch my belongings?"

"There is still the threat of the insurgents. You will need to take a guard duty with you if you are to venture out into the city."

"Uh, that's okay, I'll be fine on my own."

"Need I remind you it was they who betrayed you and left you for dead?"

"…Oh yeah." In all the drama, he'd forgotten about that incident. "Bunch a' backstabbers. After all I did for 'em, too."

Vader could feel the anger pouring from Chad. He had gone out of his way to help these vermin, and in return they betrayed him and his trust. Turning his brother to the Dark Side was going to be easier than he thought.

"All the more reason to have a squad on hand." Vader insisted. "You can lead them to any rebel cells that you know of, and eradicate these pests."

"Just because I hate them doesn't mean I want to kill them." Chad stated.

Vader mentally sighed. It seemed his foolish brother still clung to that naïve notion of goodness he himself once held. It won't be long before that belief is crushed. He would see to it himself.

"Fine. You won't have a squad accompanying you…" Vader said.

"See? There's nothing to worry about-"

"…_I_ shall be going with you." Vader drew quite an amount of satisfaction from the look on the other man's face.

"What? No, please, you don't have to go through all the trouble."

Vader stalked over to Chad and loomed over him. "I _insist_." His tone gave no room for arguments. "We shall depart immediately."

Chad could do nothing but groan. "Oh man, what'll the neighbours think? _Obi-Wan's_ gonna freak."

"…_WHAT_?"

* * *

**Notes: BOO-YAH! I just took that and smacked you in the face with it!...No, I'm sorry, I didn't. Please don't hurt me. I wanna talk about mold now. Um, It's green. And tastes like medicine. Penicillin's from mold, right? I think I'm allergic to penicil-(CHOKE GARGLE KOFF DIES) X_X **

**- Chindu, Prince of Darkness  
**


End file.
